Self-service terminal equipment is generally provided with a bill outlet and a bill recycling mechanism. For example, an automatic teller machine is provided with a banknote outlet and a banknote recycling mechanism, a banknote is conveyed to the banknote outlet for a user to take, and if the user does not take the banknote after a preset time, the banknote recycling mechanism recovers the banknote into a recycling box for storage; an automatic ticket vending machine is provided with a ticket outlet and a ticket recycling mechanism, a ticket is conveyed to the ticket outlet for the user to take, and if the user does not take the ticket after a preset time, the ticket recycling mechanism recovers the ticket into a recycling box for storage; and self-service check processing equipment arranged in a bank hall is provided with a check outlet, a check is conveyed to a check outlet for the user to take after being processed, and if the user does not take the check after a preset time, a check recycling mechanism recovers the check into a recycling box for storage.
Chinese patent CN200420094380.1 discloses a banknote recycling mechanism, and as shown in FIG. 1, the banknote recycling mechanism includes a banknote receiving plate assembly, a rocker 4′, a worm gear-worm set 3′ and a motor 5′, wherein the banknote receiving plate assembly comprises a banknote receiving plate 6′, a base 7′, a conveying belt 1′, a bracket 2′ and two rotating shafts; the bottom of the base 7′ is connected with the bracket 2′; the banknote receiving plate 6′ is supported by the base 7 ′, and is staggered with the conveying belt 1′; the two rotating shafts are arranged at the two ends of the bracket 2′; the conveying belt 1′ is supported by the two rotating shafts; a roller 41′ is arranged at one end of the rocker 4′, and supports the base 7′; and a worm gear of the worm gear-worm set 3′ is arranged at the other end of the rocker 4′, and a worm of the worm gear-worm set 3′ is fixedly connected with an output shaft of the motor 5′.
When the motor 5′ drives the worm gear-worm set 3′ to drive the rocker 4′ to rotate to a first set position, the roller 41′ of the rocker 4′ supports the base 7′, the base 7′ lifts the bracket 2′, and then banknotes can be received on the banknote stacking plate 6′; and when the motor 5′ drives the worm gear-worm set 3′ to drive the rocker 4′ to rotate to a second set position, the roller 41′ of the rocker 4′ is separated from the base 7′, the bracket 2′ rotates to a position communicated with a recycling box (not shown in FIG. 1) under the action of gravity, and the conveying belt l′ can convey the banknotes into the recycling box.
During the recycling of the banknote recycling mechanism, the banknotes can be conveyed into the recycling box by lifting the base 7′ and driving the conveying belt to move, which causes the problems of multiple operation steps and low recycling speed.